Usuario Blog:Rodriguez Aran/Esto me ha sucedido hace poco...
Yo estaba en el tianguis de los lunes aquí en mi ciudad, buscaba juegos de Metroid que me faltaban para mi colección. Entonces vi un local que recién había llegado a instalarse en el tianguis, en ese local había ventas de juegos clásicos y actuales, consolas viejas y nuevas, así como aparatos de sonido y esas cosas. Fui a buscar uno de los metroids que me faltaban… Metroid: Fusion. Le pregunte al dueño sobre el juego y me había dicho que tenia una copia guardada, me lo mostró y parecía estar original y en buen estado (además de estar en contra de la piratería yo busco los originales porque son los verdaderos y legítimos). Pero el señor me había advertido que el cartucho tenia una pequeña falla, pero no era algo que afectara la experiencia del juego; aun así me cobro 100 pesos por el y su valor original era de 250 pesos, dije “este es mi día de suerte”. Llegue a mi casa, desempolvé mi viejo GBA y metí el cartucho para jugar. Todo bien salvo por un detalle, no había intro y el juego me mandó directamente a elegir un perfil, lo mas extraño es que solo podía escoger un perfil, no tres como y no había opción de sonido. ¿Acaso la falla que me dijo el señor se refería a esto?... Lo dudo. Empezó el juego como comúnmente empieza, pero lo raro es que los textos estaban trasparentes, estaban ahí pero invisibles, no le presté mucha atención y seguí jugando. Samus bajó de la nave e inicié a jugar, cuando llegue a la sala de cuarentena tenia que matar a un hornoad que se encontraba allí, le dispare pero el rayo era distinto: En vez de ser amarillo era de un tono gris con blanco, además de que era mucho mas débil por lo que me costó mas de 15 disparos para matar a la bestia lo extraño es que en el juego al matar a un monstruo su cadáver desaparece y sale un X pero aquí fue lo contrario, no hubo X y su cadáver se quedó ahí, lo mismo sucedía con los siguientes enemigos que enfrentaba. Confundido por lo del rayo revise mi inventario y ese rayo no era el clásico Power Beam, era un nuevo rayo llamado “Kampf Beam” (No se que signifique “Kampf”, debe ser otro idioma). Al reanudar la partida la música del fondo comenzó a acelerarse y se escuchaba muy rápido. Pensaba que me habían timado pero decidí seguir adelante. Llegue a la parte donde tenia que descargar los misiles, sin embargo al tratar de descargarlos no sucedió nada, solo se ve la luz que rodea a Samus al obtener algo pero sin aviso alguno, revise mi inventario y no tenia los misiles, solo el Kampf Beam como única arma en ese momento dije: “Me estafó ese wey, pero voy a seguirle a ver que pex”. Después de seguir jugando llegue con el primer jefe: Arachnus. Algo raro sucedió aquí, no había música de batalla y además ese jefe tenía un diseño más horroroso: cortadas en todas partes del cuerpo, un ojo fuera de la cuenca, sin el brazo izquierdo. Aparte, sus ataques se volvieron mas letales que antes con lo que casi Samus muere, pero esquivando muy bien y disparándole seguidamente pude acabar con el (el rayo era débil, por lo que se me hizo mas complicado, sumado de que no tenia misiles), otra bizarrés sucedió después: Cuando el monstruo murió sus quejidos se escucharon mas fuertes de lo común y su escena de muerte se vio muy real, podía ver como se revolcaba por el suelo retorciéndose y gritando muy fuerte, como si sufriera un paro cardiaco, ¡PERO ESO NO PASA EN EL JUEGO VERDADERO! eso me shockeó un poco, pero mas aun cuando recordé que al vencer a un jefe este se transformaba en un X gigantesco pero eso no sucedió en este caso, la bestia murió y su cadáver se quedo ahí, sus restos no desaparecieron, como los demás enemigos que enfrenté anteriormente y se podía notar que aun se podía mover. Esa escena fue tan real que casi digo “¡Hay wey no mames!”. Me acordé también de que para continuar necesitaba el X gigante de Arachnus para conseguir la morfosfera, sino no podía avanzar por los siguientes caminos estrechos, para mi sorpresa es que justo después de la zona del jefe había una puerta (en el juego original hay que pasar por una serie de caminos estrechos con una puerta), la abrí y aparecí en una sala de navegación muy distinta a las comunes: Solo estaba Samus, el monitor y la plataforma, el fondo estaba totalmente negro, revise mi mapa y no marcaba ningún lugar, prácticamente no había mapa y en su lugar aparecieron tres grandes signos de interrogación, tampoco habían puertas por donde salir así que mi única opción era hablar con el OJ. Al hablarle me quede en what the fuck? con lo que leí, decía más o menos así: “Message 0001. Kampf Beam performing below it capacity. ''I can increase its firepower, but it will cost you a high price. You decide: Yes, No”''''' Entendí el mensaje, el OJ de alguna forma podía aumentar la potencia del Rayo Kampf, como cualquiera hubiera hecho le puse “Yes”, no debí hacer eso. Cuando se quitó la escena vi lo siguiente: Samus había perdido su brazo izquierdo repentinamente, no solo eso, pude escuchar un grito muy fuerte dentro del juego, parecía que fue Samus quien pegó ese grito, lo desconcertante fue que se oyó muy real, como si alguien enfrente de mi hubiera gritado de verdad. Con las capacidades de ese cartucho y de la maquina no podía ser posible hacer un sonido de esa calidad. Al terminar esa secuencia, una puerta apareció misteriosamente a un lado y salí de “???” A partir de ese momento fue cuando todo el juego se puso extraño, se suponía que en el juego hay que dirigirse al sector 1 y limpiar los ventiladores para evitar sobrecalentamiento, después tomar el Rayo Recarga, pero no fue el caso. En vez de eso aparecí en un nuevo lugar que jamás había aparecido en el juego: Era un escenario con muchas plataformas y escasos caminos rectos, el fondo estaba negro con franjas rojas en forma de rasguños. También apareció un tema de fondo nuevo, pero por alguna razón, muy escalofriante, un tema muy distorsionado, algo que no puede llamarse “música”, sino un ruido pertubante. Continué avanzando por aquel lugar y aparecían muchos enemigos comunes que salen en el juego, pero era muy fácil eliminarlos gracias a que el OJ aumentó la potencia del Rayo, después de eso me encontré con SA-X, pero no se movía ni hacia nada, aun así le disparé y murió al instante, pero notaba algo en el transcurso. Cada vez que usaba el Rayo Kampf, el sprite de Samus se volvía cada vez mas y mas distorsionado, hasta convertirse en una simple “mancha azulada con amarillo”, entonces llegue a un callejón sin salida, puse pausa para ver mi equipo y lo que vi: Samus se veía muy mal, con el casco destrozado del visor y un ojo fuera de su lugar, la armadura muy destruida y agujeros en su cuerpo, como un cadáver en un avanzado estado de descomposición. Entonces al reanudar la partida, Samus estaba tirada en el suelo, en el mismo estado descompuesto de antes, parece que murió. El juego se congeló y la pantalla se puso totalmente roja. Lo único que se puede hacer es apagar la consola y encenderla. Lo hice y el juego apareció con opening, había 3 perfiles que escoger con opciones de sonido y después de jugar otra vez el juego marchaba como comúnmente debe ser (además la partida anterior había desaparecido). No se lo que vi, no se que haya sido pero fue una de las pocas cosas que me han desconcertado y asustado. Debió ser un hack hecho por alguna persona, pero como dije ántes, la calidad del sonido era muy realista, también la calidad grafica, hacer una escena como la muerte de Arachnus o que ningún cadáver desaparece después de morir es algo imposible para una maquina como esa. Pero parecía que quería transmitir un mensaje, si lo había entendido bien, desear mucho poder puede volverse en tu contra. Quizás ese poder acabó con Samus poco a poco hasta morir. Si bien, el juego marchó muy bien después de esa experiencia, tuve el temor de volver a ver aquel juego “alterno” y me deshice del cartucho, gracias a eso tampoco tuve el valor de reclamarle al dueño del local, pues quizás tuvo algo que ver en ello, ya que el sabia de aquella “falla” que había mencionado en ese momento. Categoría:Entradas